Sailor Senshi love oneshots Yeah Sure
by dana1313
Summary: Chapter one: Michiru and Ami race, Haruka says a few words too much Setsuna's so quiet no one knows she's there. Everything's normal in the senshi world. Please read and review!
1. Racing brings out the best in people?

_All right, I wrote this one when I was bored one night and decided to post it up. If I can actually get myself to commit to anything, I might make  
__this a series of once shots. Review and tell me what you think._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this, Michiru-san?" Ami glanced nervously at the taller girl, almost afraid of the answer.  
"Of course I want to do this," the tone was deceptively pleasant, oh, but Ami knew better…  
Ami knew that Michiru was burning with an inner flame, so intense not even the pool they were standing in front of could extinguish it, "I mean, it's just a little race between two friends, ne?" Her eyes glanced towards Haruka and Usagi, along with the rest of the senshi who had, of course, been the source of all this to begin with.  
That damned Haruka just had to open her mouth…

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Mizuno-chan?"

"Hai, Haruka-san?"

The ten senshi were sitting casually around the table at Rei's house, having their weekly meeting. As usual nothing much had been going on…  
Or so they thought.

"Who do you think would win in a race, you or Michi?"  
Well, Ami didn't really want that tea, anyway. Besides, Haruka _needed_ a shower…  
"….ew…."  
Or not.  
"Wha-what do you mean, Haruka-san?"  
The group gave Ami a flat stare as Michiru glared at her lover.  
"You don't think I'd win, 'Ruka?"  
This time, it was the blonde's turn to stutter as an icy cold leer sent chills through her body.  
"N-no! I mean-… That is… You're both water-senshi, so… Wouldn't you two be pretty evenly matched?" Oh, poor Haruka, she tried so hard…  
But fell so short…  
Michiru's speech became exceedingly formal, she sat up straighter, her eyes became distant.  
"Gomenasai, Haruka-san, I forgot that you know next to nothing about swimming."  
Haruka paled. It was going to be a _looong _night on the couch.  
"Wait a second!" Usagi chose that moment to speak up, "I've known Ami-chan for years now, and I don't think _any_one could beat her in a race!"  
"Yeah!" Minako nodded her head enthusiastically, "Ami-chan's the greatest!"  
"I really don't think this is a good idea…" but Ami's voice was lost in the background as the battle between inner and outer senshi raged on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, you two! When I blow the whistle, you start, okay?!" Makoto held the offending object up, "One… Two…" the two senshi  
took their marks, 'TWEET!'

The two dove in and the group ran to the end of the pool, waiting to see who the winner would be.

'There's no way I can beat Michiru-san, she's got at least double the stroke length on me… And…And…' it was then that Ami noticed Michiru's smirk through the bubble stream her splashing created.

And it was then that Ami lost herself- her normally calm, centered self- to the raging waters of her mind.  
In other words, Ami flipped.

"No way, Ami-chan just sped up!"  
"Impossible, she's…She's passing Michi!"

Then, it was over. A pale hand slammed against the wall, blue hair falling into place in front of icy eyes.

The group stared in shock.

"A-ami-chan…"  
Panting took place of speech as Ami pulled herself out of the pool, walking tiredly to where she had placed her towel.  
Then stopped.  
And turned.  
And smiled.  
Michiru felt her blood run cold.  
"And this… is why I didn't want to race you."


	2. Fire readings require quiet!

_On the request of seabreazy, I will continue this series of one shots, but will only post a new chapter when I get a new review. I'm glad some one liked the story_

_Author note: I found out after I wrote the story in the previous chapter that the race between Michiru and Ami had already happened. I apologize for that. Also, this chapter is not my best work, because I dished it out very quickly (even though I took two months to post it) so forgive me. And, in case you didn't know, the two seperated shorts at the bottom are labled Omake, which means 'extra'. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei kept her eyes closed, trying her hardest to ignore the bubbling blonde chatting amiably (if not ramblingly) behind her. It's not that she wanted quiet for her fire reading, it's not even that she disliked the constant stream of background noise (not that she'd ever admit it, of course), it's that she hadn't stopped talking since she woke up at eight.

And it was two in the afternoon.

"Usagi-chan…" Rei gritted her teeth to avoid screaming the name.

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Could you shut up?"

"But, Rei-chan, this is my future with Mamo-chan I'm talking about! I mean, what happens when we get married and then-…"

"Usagi…I'm pretty sure that we already know what happens. Now, just shut up and let me do my thing here, okay?"

"'Your thing'?"

"Not another word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi had kept quite…for about half an hour, but then Minako and Makoto came over, stating that Ami-chan would be over later, and the conversation came back not only in full force but in double volume.

Rei had enough. She slowly walked out of her shrine and up the steps, ignoring the protests of the group that was yelling at her from the door, then following her down the walk-way. She continued walking until she got to the utility shed. She paused. She opened the door. She stepped in. The three behind her wondered what in the world Rei was doing in there.

A black and red blur tackled Usagi, and through the muffled cries of protests, one could hear a distinct 'riiiipp'.

Rei got off, then smiled, before sending her glare to the others.

They understood and remained quite as Usagi tried (and failed) to get the duct tape off her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The picnic later was fun. The outer-senshi helped out quite a bit with the cooking, and providing rides, and all were enjoying themselves immensely, but they couldn't figure out why Usagi had a strip of red across her mouth and stayed as far away from Rei as possible.

And what was even more disturbing was that three of the inners weren't uttering a single word.

Ultra Omake Special of Doom!

"Hey, Ami-chan?"

"Yes, Makoto-san?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Why are my attacks lightning based when Japanese folk-lore requires it to be plant based?"

Ami paused, and glanced up from her book, "You have that one attack—Oak Evolution…"

"Yeah, one attack out of, like, fifty…"

"I'm not sure, really…"

"And what about Haruka? She's Sailor Uranus and her attack is 'World Shaking'"

"I really—"

"And Usagi! What the heck does 'heart attack' have to do with the moon?"

"Mako-"

"And Mamoru! The hell! Where does he pull the roses from, his as-"

"Makoto-san! Really.." Ami replied, flushing bright red, "I have no idea why the attacks are what they are, all I do is say them, like you."

Makoto rolled her eyes at Ami, a look of mild disgust on her face, "And you're supposed to be the smart one…"

Ultra Omake Special of Doom pt 2!

"Serena!"

"Whoa!" the odango-headed blonde shouted, "Watch the English! We don't need that kind of vulgarity around here!"

"But--…meatball-head!"

"Say it with me, 'O-Dan-Go!'"

"But, Serena, this is America! Five year olds won't know what you're saying!"

"That's their problem, isn't it? Besides, the power of the moon is understood universally!"

"That's because you shout all your attacks in English!"

"Lies!"

"But-"

"Silence!"

Lita sighed—There's no way to get through to the stubborn meatball-headed girl.


End file.
